


achievement unlocked: cutie acquired

by vwritesaus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, bokuto is a pokemon enthusiast, game shop au, hq valentine's exchange 2020, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwritesaus/pseuds/vwritesaus
Summary: In which Hinata and Kenma own a game store, Kuroo is a disaster, and Kenma playsNeko Atsumeinstead of working.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152
Collections: Haikyuu Valentines





	achievement unlocked: cutie acquired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NemmieNummie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemmieNummie/gifts).



> A very, very late KuroKen fic for [NemmieNummie](https://twitter.com/NemmieNummie) on Twitter for the Haikyuu Valentine's Exchange! Admittedly, it was a challenge to write this and it's a little all over the place, but I hope you enjoy it! It's also my first time writing a long fic for KuroKen so hopefully it's okay!! (Also if you squint hard enough, you might just make out BokuAka in the background. _Just_.) Happy belated Valentine's Day and thank you for waiting so long for it!
> 
> also a shout out and thank you to melly for beta-reading!!

Working at (and partially owning) a game store has its perks, Kenma has to admit. He can see when the new releases are scheduled to come out (and thus get his hands on them first), when the new consoles are due for stocking, _and_ he gets an employee’s discount on pretty much everything. But one thing he just can’t get used to is the ungodly hour in the morning in which he has to open up shop.

Yawning widely, Kenma dumps the keys on the staffroom table and scowls at them. It is nearly nine in the morning, almost time for the shop to open, and for once, Kenma’s there before any of his other colleagues. But he’s tired—so extremely tired. He hardly got any sleep last night because he was too busy trying to beat one of the bosses of a game he’s spent too long on to simply give up. He had managed—hallelujah, after sixty hours of gameplay—but when he had checked the time, Kenma had read a fat three o’clock on his phone.

‘Morning, Kenma!’

Kenma jumps at the voice and turns around to see Hinata, his friend and co-owner of the store, who looks far too awake for his liking as he skips into the staffroom. Then again, this is Hinata, who seems to have a large reserve tank of energy in that little body of his.

‘Morning, Shouyou…’ Kenma mumbles only to yawn again straight after.

Hinata doesn’t miss it and asks, ‘Did you stay up all night again?’

‘No…’

Laughing loudly—too loud, Shouyou, please—Hinata hangs up his satchel and takes off his jacket. He doesn’t say anything, but Kenma is aware that Hinata knows exactly what he was up to, especially at the grin he sends Kenma’s way.

It’s going to be a long day, he thinks, as they both exit the staffroom and go about setting up the shop for opening.

* * *

It’s at two in the afternoon when something new happens.

Kenma’s usual work ethic is to be straightforward and no nonsense with questions, smooth with transactions and certainly not engage with that horrible concept of _small talk._ Hinata is better at that, usually chatting up a storm with customers about the weather or whatever comes to his mind first. The only time Kenma talks willingly is when someone asks questions about a particular game or wants some recommendations. That’s when he shines best and his customers always leave the shop with a glint in their eyes and brimming with eagerness.

But at two o’clock or thereabouts, Kenma’s behind the counter on his phone, playing _Neko Atsume_ to pass the time when an excited shout comes from the entrance. Glancing up, Kenma sees two men staring at the display of new Nintendos—or rather, one of them is absolutely awestruck while the other is smirking at him. Kenma has to say that both of them look out of place in a game store, but he should know not to judge on appearances because all sorts came into the shop looking for consoles and whatnot. Both are tall and have wild hairstyles—one has something like white (or black?) streaks going through his hair and the other looks as if he has just rolled out of bed and deemed himself presentable for the day.

‘Man, these look epic!’ Streaks Guy cries out. ‘But shit, they’re expensive…’

‘Looks like you better save up, then,’ Bed-haired Guy tells him, the smirk on his face not fading in the slightest. ‘Maybe if you stopped buying so many volleyballs—’

‘ _Hey_ , I need them!’ Streaks Guy pouts and says, ‘It’s not my fault I keep losing them…’

Bed-hair Guy laughs and slaps his friend on the back. ‘Come on, buddy, let’s find that _Pokémon_ game you were after.’

Streaks Guy perks up at that and even from the counter Kenma can see the shift in his mood as his eyes rove over the game cases. They seem harmless, just noisy, so Kenma returns to feeding his cats, finger tapping away on the screen.

But almost a minute later, he feels the presence of someone standing opposite him and he pauses in cat-feeding to see Streaks Guy approaching the counter. He’s holding what’s clearly _Pokémon Black_ in both hands and there’s a grin on his face. It grows bigger when Kenma puts down his phone and motions for him to come up with a soft, ‘Hello, how are you?’

‘Hi! I’m great, how are you? Just this one, thank you!’ is what he says in a single breath when he stands right at the edge, placing the game on the laminated counter surface.

Kenma merely nods, mumbles, ‘Fine, thanks,’ and ducks down to find the cartridge in the array of drawers in front of him. It was a safety measure he and Hinata decided to have, as far too often in other game stores, cartridges and discs came up to the counter only to be chipped, scratched or completely snapped in half. This way, they were all in a safe place with no chance of getting damaged. Locating the one he was searching for, Kenma straightens and is about to place the cartridge into the case when Streaks Guy speaks again.

‘Oh? Is that _Neko Atsume?_ ’

Blinking at the man for a brief second, Kenma looks down and sees that he has left his phone unlocked and that the cheerful _Neko Atsume_ tune is playing faintly.

‘Ah, yeah, it is…’ he murmurs in reply as he places the cartridge inside and closes the case with a couple of clicks.

‘I thought so! My boyfriend loves that game! He plays it all the time, so I thought I recognised the music!’

Gazing at Streaks Guy, taking in excited amber eyes and fond smile, Kenma feels intrigue rise in his chest. _He talks a lot_ is Kenma’s first thought, followed closely by _boyfriend?_ He glances to the side and finds Bed-hair Guy eyeing some figurines on a wall nearby. Kenma realises that he’s taller and leaner than Streaks Guy, hair darker and eyes narrower.

_Interesting…_

Streaks Guy notices where Kenma is staring and chuckles.

‘Oh no, not him. He’s a bro.’ He chooses then to lean in and hold a hand over the side of his mouth as he whispers (or so he thinks), ‘But he is _very_ single and totally into guys as well, y’know. He’s been single for so long I think he’s forgotten what it’s like to have a boyfriend, and he’s totally behind me right now, isn’t he?’

It takes Kenma a moment to register what’s going on, but as he peeks over the top of Streaks Guy’s head, he can see Bed-hair Guy, indeed, standing behind him. There’s a stormy expression on his face, and he’s looking down at his friend over the top of his nose.

‘Say, Bo,’ he says in such a low voice Kenma feels goose bumps rising on his arms, ‘don’t you have something you need to do?’

“Bo” stands up rigidly before digging around in his bag as he yells, ‘How much for the game, sir?’

If he wasn’t feeling so shocked, Kenma might have laughed at the whole situation. But he rings up the game, tells “Bo” the price and accepts the money he hands his way. “Bo” shakes his head when Kenma offers him a bag, so Kenma hands him the game, his change and a receipt. He thanks him and moves to the side to shove his change and receipt in his owl-patterned wallet (cute, Kenma thinks) and then both that and the game into his bag.

Meanwhile, Bed-hair Guy remains where he is, grinning hugely at the sight. Then he turns to Kenma and says, ‘Sorry about him, he’s a blabbermouth. Talks way too much for his own good.’ He raises a hand in farewell as he moves towards “Bo”. ‘See you ‘round, cutie.’

Kenma is about to say his usual _thank you, please come again_ line when he freezes.

_Cutie?_

Before he can respond, however, “Bo” starts howling with laughter, pointing at his friend as they walk towards the exit of the store.

‘Kuroo! Bro, I can’t believe it! You’re _blushing!’_

“Kuroo” whips around to glare at him and Kenma can just make out a bright pink hue blooming across his cheekbones.

‘Shut _up_ , Bokuto!’

Still laughing, Bokuto swivels around and aims at Kenma, ‘Bye, cutie!’ in a poor imitation of his friend’s voice. Next thing, he’s cackling madly and running away from Kuroo as he starts chasing him beyond the store front.

Kenma finds himself simply gaping at the point where the two men had vanished from, and it takes Hinata’s teasing tone of ‘Cutie, huh? Looks like someone has an _admirer_ ,’ to snap him back to the present.

‘Shut up, Shouyou,’ Kenma grumbles as he sits down on his stool and grabs his phone. ‘He’s just a friend of a customer—and where were you, by the way? You should have been here with me.’

Hinata’s smile doesn’t move off his face as he takes a seat on his own stool next to Kenma’s, telling him that he was checking stock when he heard a commotion, but by then, the two men had already left. Kenma refocuses on _Neko Atsume_ and tries to forget what had just happened.

His heart, however, doesn’t seem to want to let him forget the comment just yet.

* * *

About two weeks after the incident, Kenma’s forgotten most of it already. He’s gone about his daily routine with the shop—and got very excited at the announcement of a new _Super Smash Brothers_ game coming out soon—and he had Hinata around for dinner the other night where he had beaten the poor guy eight rounds in _Mario Kart_. There were little to no other incidents with customers aside from a little girl accidentally knocking an entire display over, which took Hinata and Kenma too long to put back up because Hinata had been trying to cheer the kid up.

All in all, it was business as usual.

So when he sees Bed-hair Guy/Kuroo return to the store two weeks later, it takes Kenma a moment to remember where he had seen him before. He is with another man this time and Kenma could tell immediately that he is nothing like Bokuto: they had made a quiet entrance into the shop, for one, so Kenma didn’t notice them straightaway. As such, he has no idea how long they have been there for. But Kenma notes that they are both standing in front of the same display of Nintendo consoles as Bokuto and Kuroo had the last time they were here.

The guy Kuroo is with this time is also tall—why is everyone so damn tall, Kenma thinks forlornly—but his hair seems normal, save for a few curls that flick outwards. From this angle Kenma can see a pair of thick-framed glasses sitting on his nose. Ah, someone _sensible_ —well, seemingly sensible, because Kenma has the feeling that anyone hanging around Bokuto and Kuroo have to have some kind of similarity in personality.

Then again… if his relationship with Hinata is anything to go by…

_Hmm…_

Kenma decides to remain where he is. Whatever will be, will be. The events will fold out as they come, so Kenma gets out his phone and opens _Neko Atsume_ once again. Almost a minute later, there’s the presence of someone standing opposite him in an imaginary queue.

He doesn’t bother to look up straightaway this time as he says, ‘Hi, how can I help you?’

The voice that filters through his ears is soft, so unlike Bokuto’s loud and excitable one and Kuroo’s snarky one that Kenma, for a moment, doesn’t know what to think. But he looks up into this man’s face, taking in a gentle smile and sharp eyes.

‘Hello, sorry to be a bother,’ the man starts, ‘but I just have a couple of questions about your consoles.’

This conversation goes by smoother and without any interruptions from Kuroo, who stands behind his friend again, peering at the keychains adorning the jut on the counter. Kenma runs through the policy of layby and all its options, and the man listens to him intently, nodding along in understanding as he absorbs the information.

But then the man’s face momentarily lights up and he inquires, ‘Sorry, but is that _Neko Atsume_ I hear?’

Bugger. He’s done it again. The tune cheerily sings from his phone, the cats playing around with their toys and sitting in their beds.

Nevertheless, he nods and the man says, ‘Sorry, that was a bit out of the blue. I’ve been playing it a fair bit lately and couldn’t help but recognise the tune.’

‘’S fine,’ Kenma murmurs.

 _He’s pretty polite_ he thinks.

Kenma’s attention is suddenly taken momentarily by Kuroo, who’s pointing to his friend and mouthing the word _boyfriend_ over and over again. It takes him a second, but the pieces click together. Bokuto did mention his boyfriend liked _Neko Atsume_ , so this must be him.

_Odd pair, but opposites attract_ , _I suppose,_ Kenma concludes.

The man seems to notice Kenma’s distraction, but doesn’t make a move to turn around. His face forms into one of slight annoyance—as if he has eyes on the back of his head—and his voice is monotone as he gripes, ‘Kuroo-san, I’d appreciate it if you would stop doing that.’

Kuroo feigns innocence as he raises his hands.

‘I’m not doing anything!’ he says, but his mouth betrays him as it curls upwards from the sides. ‘I am merely an innocent bystander.’

The man doesn’t give anything away in his expression regarding Kuroo’s response, but his tone is teasing when he says, ‘Sometimes I wonder why Koutarou is friends with you.’

‘You _wound_ me, Akaashi-kun!’

Akaashi rolls his eyes and bows his head in Kenma’s direction.

‘Thank you for your assistance. I just need to check a few things, but I’ll be back later in the week.’

Kenma acknowledges this information with a tilt of his head and a small smile. With that, Akaashi returns it and waves gently as he moves away from the counter. He heads towards the exit, but Kuroo lingers, chewing on a nail. His eyes flick between Kenma and Akaashi, and in the end he grins broadly at Kenma and cries, ‘See you later!’

It makes Kenma’s stomach feel strange.

As he watches Kuroo’s and Akaashi’s forms disappear beyond the display window, he realises how he doesn’t understand Kuroo at all. Then he wonders why he wants to understand him to begin with.

* * *

The third time Kenma sees Kuroo is a few days later, and funnily enough, he’s alone.

The shop is a lot busier today than it has been all week, so both Hinata and Kenma are going between the registers and aiding customers as they browse. They have two other staff members, but Kenma finds both of them preoccupied with a large group of teenagers badgering them about the difference between PSP and Xbox games an hour into opening.

Kenma spots Kuroo pretty much straightaway—how could he not, that hair was one of a kind—but cannot bring himself to say hello as his attention is taken by a young boy of eight who shyly asks him where the _Kirby_ games are.

But throughout the day, Kenma spots Kuroo loitering in the store, only ducking out for a short period of time before returning. Not once does he approach him, but when they lock gazes a few times, Kuroo either smiles at him or waves. Kenma’s not sure what to do each time, so he opts for a nod in Kuroo’s direction and sometimes even gives a small wave back. Eventually, the crowd dies down and Kenma’s able to sit at the counter without frantically trying to scan things quickly to avoid customers getting impatient. It is then, and only then, that Kuroo starts walking towards him. He’s grinning hugely and Kenma’s strangely glad to see a friendly face.

They greet each other with soft hellos and Kuroo drums his nails on the counter for a few seconds.

‘ _So_ …’ Kuroo decides to drawl, hands splaying flat on the counter. ‘How’s your day been?’

Kenma merely stares at him. 

‘Fine, I guess,’ he answers, albeit slowly. _Like he hasn’t seen me working all day._ ‘You?’

‘Uh, yeah good, I reckon,’ Kuroo replies, eyes wide and bright. He gets to his point fairly quickly. ‘Akaashi couldn’t come today—some kind of work thing—so he sent me in his place.’

While his voice is confident and embedded with a hint of conniving intent for _something_ , Kenma notices the way his fingers twitch and how his good-natured smile wavers as he tries to keep it in place.

_Is he nervous? Perhaps… but why?_

He tries to think nothing of it.

‘So what can I do for you?’

Kuroo blinks at him for a few seconds before he lets out an _ah_ and says, ‘Those consoles we were asking about? Yeah, we’d like to get one and put it aside, if that’s alright?’

Kenma holds out an arm. ‘Lead the way.’

Noticing the stable grin on Kuroo’s face, Kenma follows him as they go towards the entrance. As soon as they get there, Kuroo reaches up and grabs a box—damn him and his height! Kenma usually has to get a little stool to reach that!—and Kenma notices that it’s a limited edition _Pokémon Sword_ Nintendo Switch.

‘We’d like to get this one, please and thank you,’ Kuroo says in a sing-song voice, holding out the box with both hands and his head tilted towards Kenma.

_He’s ridiculous_. But Kenma’s finding himself biting down a growing smile. He takes the box wordlessly and moves back to the counter, no doubt with Kuroo close behind him.

‘So you would like us to keep this behind the counter until further notice?’ Kenma asks, regarding Kuroo with a raised brow.

‘Uh, yeah…’ Kuroo runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already is. ‘It’s a birthday present for Bokuto—you know, the guy who was here with me the first time? We’re roommates and if I take this with me now and try to hide it, ah…’

Kenma nods in understanding.

‘He’s a snoop?’

Kuroo starts laughing.

‘Oh yeah! He’s a curious little bastard.’ He leans forward on his elbows, voice lowered as he murmurs, ‘Would you believe he managed to find not one but all three of the New Year’s presents I’d gotten for him three weeks before? I swear, I wanna surprise him and then _bam!_ he’s already found them and is screaming at me from the other room about how much he loves them! Well lemme tell ya, it’s not gonna happen this time. No, sir. It cannot happen this time…’

Leaning in as well, Kenma asks, ‘And why’s that?’

‘It’s his twenty-first,’ Kuroo reveals, ‘and this a joint gift from me and Akaashi. If Bokuto finds it before we _both_ give it to him, Akaashi might just kill me this time.’

Chuckling to himself, Kenma opens the top drawer and fishes out the keys for the ones below it. He finds the console in question, places it in its box and closes it shut. Then he looks at Kuroo once he’s scanned it.

‘Okay, so for this, I’ll need just need a name and a pick-up date,’ Kenma tells him. ‘Once that’s processed, we’ll keep this here until then.’

‘Great!’ Kuroo fishes out his wallet and hands Kenma his card. ‘The name’s Akaashi Keiji and he’ll _probably_ be here, like… Monday afternoon? Sometime after work, I think he said.’

With that information in mind, Kenma types away and lets the payment go through.

‘Your friend’s a lucky guy,’ he says before he can stop himself.

Kuroo takes his card back as Kenma gives it to him and shrugs. ‘Nah, we’re lucky, I reckon. Yeah, he’s a freakin’ cannon most of the time every time he sees something interesting and has _way_ too much energy, but… he’s a good friend. I wouldn’t have him any other way. Plus he’s been talking about this thing for ages, so Akaashi and I thought it was high-time he got one—and it’s his twenty-first, y’know! It’s a special age!’

‘I’m sure he’ll love it,’ Kenma says matter-of-factly.

He ducks down to place the newly-purchased console under the counter and sticks a small, printed label with _Akaashi Keiji, Monday pick-up, PAID_ written on it with a piece of tape. When he remerges, he finds Kuroo resting on his elbows again, gazing fully into his face. Usually at this stage, the customer would be waiting for Kenma to inform them that the transaction was successful and to have a nice day. But Kuroo doesn’t seem to be in a rush to go anywhere, and strangely enough, Kenma doesn’t feel annoyed by this.

_This is weird…_

Kuroo’s the first to speak.

‘Whenever I come here, I usually see you working.’ The corner of his mouth lifts. ‘Are you a workaholic or do you get days off?’

Kenma has to snort.

‘Well, I do own the place,’ he states. ‘Partially. It’s a partnership.’

Kuroo’s eyebrows fly into his hair—or eyebrow, since the other is hidden by his fringe. ‘Oh, shit, for real? That’s pretty dope. But shouldn’t that mean you work less?’

Kenma shrugs.

‘It doesn’t bother me, and it’s not a bad job. It’s nice at the end of the day to see people excited to play something new.’ He rests his cheek in his palm. ‘Plus I get to see all the new releases before anyone else, so I can see what’s good and what’s not for myself, _and then_ recommend them to people. Win-win situation, don’t you think?’

‘Well, when you put it like that…’ There’s almost a fond look on Kuroo’s face as he stares at Kenma. ‘So you play games in your spare time?’

Kenma nods and scrutinises Kuroo carefully. He knows something’s up. No one who he’s met for the first time—or initiated a proper conversation—has ever been this casual.

‘Cool,’ Kuroo says. ‘So… hypothetically speaking… when would you be playing those games? After work? On the weekend?’

Kuroo is being painfully obvious, and his mode of delivery is even more so. Kenma knows what’s really going on when someone is acting like Kuroo is now: body language open; expression good-natured and relaxed, only harbouring the smallest nervous twitch if one were to study a person’s face carefully enough; and occupying personal space, in need of that close proximity.

Honestly, it’s been a while since Kenma’s been on the receiving end of someone’s attention like this. It’s also the first time Kenma’s actually found the other person interesting _and_ attractive, not attractive and creepy, or interesting and creepy.

_What? This guy? Attractive? Kenma, his hair is a mess, he’s too suave for you to even like him, what are you thinking—?_

But it’s clear that Kenma’s mouth is running faster than his brain today.

He finds himself telling Kuroo, ‘Y’know, if you want to ask me out, spare me the cheesy one-liners,’ and he feels a kind of smugness at the look of horror encompassing Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo is quick to straighten and cry out, ‘It’s not like that! I mean… you seem cool and I’d like to get to know you—and yeah, you’re pretty cute and Bo is a dick for calling me out on it, but I don’t wanna be that guy that’s like, “Oh hey, wanna go out for a drink sometime?” cause that’s _tacky_ and so overdone—’

_He sure does ramble_ , Kenma thinks as Kuroo continues his spiel. Much to his own dismay the thought of _I might just give him a chance_ barges its way in.

He’s even more alarmed when he finds himself cutting Kuroo off with, ‘I’d like to get to know you too.’

Kuroo stops mid-sentence and gapes at Kenma. Then he splutters and chokes out a breathy laugh.

‘For real?’ he asks. When Kenma sends him a blank look, Kuroo clears his throat and adds, ‘Yes, stupid question, okay… sorry.’

Kenma can feel himself smiling despite his innate desire _not to_ and picks up his phone from the counter.

For once, the _Neko Atsume_ theme is not playing.

Unlocking it and tapping on the screen a few times, Kenma hands his phone over to Kuroo. It’s a wordless request Kuroo seems to understand once his gaze lands on the lit-up screen, taking it gently from Kenma’s hands and tapping away himself. When Kenma gets it back, he notices _Kuroo Tetsurou_ with an emoji of a cat next to the last character, along with his number listed straight under it.

 _Well, that was strangely easy_.

Before Kenma can say anything, he hears a small crash coming from a section nearby. Both he and Kuroo look over to where it had come from and Kenma is met with the sight of a pile of game cases and merchandise underneath a cardboard shelf. _We really should invest in less flimsy stands_ is a fleeting thought that crosses his mind as he takes in a young couple bending down to pick up the mess they made. Nice of them, but Kenma knows that they’ll put them back in the wrong order.

Sighing heavily, he tells Kuroo, ‘I better go and deal with that. Listen, tell Akaashi-san to come by whenever. We’ll keep the console on hold for him.’

Kuroo grins at him. ‘Will do. Thanks!’

With that, Kenma walks around the counter towards the pair of customers who are shooting him worried glances. But he stops when he hears Kuroo’s voice.

‘By the way…’ Kenma watches as Kuroo looks over his shoulder with an inquisitive gleam in his eyes. ‘I never got your name.’

Kenma stares at him for a moment. ‘You never asked for it.’

He’s smiling inwardly at how flustered Kuroo becomes—and okay, maybe a little bit outwardly, too: Kuroo’s cheeks are pink and he’s spluttering out a garbled apology of sorts.

‘It’s Kenma,’ he tells him, deciding to put him out of his misery. ‘My name’s Kenma.’

Kuroo blinks at him a few times before he repeats Kenma’s name himself. Then he grins and says, ‘Cool name,’ before he glances down at his watch and sighs.

‘Listen, I gotta head off,’ he states in a displeased tone, ‘and you gotta deal with that—but I’ll let Akaashi know that the—yeah—and he’ll be in on Monday probably—yeah, I already said that, goddammit—’

‘Thanks,’ Kenma laughs, ‘and sure, I’ll be waiting.’

Nodding jerkily, Kuroo lifts his hand and waves goodbye. ‘Talk to you later, Kenma.’

Murmuring out his own goodbye, Kenma follows Kuroo’s tall frame as he exits the shop. When he’s out of sight, he glances down at his phone screen briefly before he puts it in his pocket and heads over the fallen display.

Yes, he thinks. Talk to you later indeed.

* * *

**Kenma [16:22]**

btw, I finish work at 5 tomorrow

if you wanna swing by, we can  
go do something

**Kuroo Tetsurou 🐱 [16:24]**

I'd really like that

I'll see you then, cutie!

**Kenma [16:25]**

im not cute

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** 🐱 **[16:25]**

You totally are

**Kenma [16:26]**

no

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** 🐱 **[16:26]**

Yes

**Kenma [16:26]**

no

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** 🐱 **[16:26]**

Yes

**Kenma [16:26]**

no

and I gotta get back to work

see you tomorrow

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** 🐱 **[16:27]**

Bye cutie~

(Nailed it, Kuroo thinks. Take that, Bokuto.)


End file.
